Raven (Vigilante Diaries)
Raven is a henchwoman in the 2016 movie Vigilante Diaries. She is played by Chasty Ballesteros. Raven makes her first appearance in a scene where the hero is being tortured by a criminal gang belonging to the Armenian mob. She appears to have a position of higher rank among the mobsters, as the men step aside and let her have her way with the hero. Raven makes it clear that she enjoys giving out pain, but also barely hides her physical attraction to her victim, molesting him at will. In the next scene, Raven indulges in her sadistic perversions by tormenting the hero with a blowtorch. On the other hand, Raven also has a masochistic streak: when she gets head-butted by her bound victim, she giggles from pleasure while holding her bloody nose. She later forcibly kisses him, clearly aroused by the thought of mixing his blood with her own. In a later scene, she is assigned by her boss to torture another captured guy. Once again, the tied up victim is being handed over to her, and she can deal with him at her pleasure. Raven has brought a sword, suggesting that she plans to seriously injure and eventually kill him. The guy is a rather cheeky character not taking the situation very seriously; in fact, he even tries to flirt with her in a brash kind of way, suggesting a video of how she sits on his face. Raven clearly relishes at the prospect of torturing this insolent little chap, pressing her boots against his chest and threatening him with the sword. When he doesn’t seem to crack, she gets increasingly annoyed, calling him a “little shit”, and stepping up the violence. When she is momentarily distracted, he manages to loosen his ties and take the sword from her. A surprised Raven attempts to take back her weapon immediately, but by doing so, she runs straight into the sword. The blade penetrates her stomach and runs through her completely. Raven is grimacing from pain, but her expression turns into utter disbelief when her would-be victim pulls the sword out of her guts with a swift movement before asking her if she feels better that way. Raven responds by spitting out a gush of blood into his face. In painful agony, she collapses in his arms, where he is still holding her when rescue arrives. Within seconds, Raven expires from multiple organ injury and severe loss of blood. Relieved at the sight of his friends, the guy throws her away like a doll so that she crashes on the floor. He carelessly steps over her corpse to join his friends, one of them being Raven’s earlier torture victim. Just after the heroes have left the scene, another close-up of Raven’s dead body is shown, staring into the void and with streams of blood running from her mouth. cb02.PNG cb03.PNG cb04.PNG cb05.PNG cb06.PNG cb07.PNG cb08.PNG cb09.PNG cb10.PNG cb12.PNG cb13.PNG cb14.PNG cb15.PNG cb16.PNG cb17.PNG cb18.PNG cb19.PNG cb20.PNG cb21.PNG cb22.PNG cb23.PNG Raven.gif Raven 2.gif Raven 3.gif Raven 4.gif Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Henchwoman Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Masochist Category:Molester Category:Sadist Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Sword Category:Torturer Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Freud Buster Category:Corpse Category:Killed By Own Weapon